tw_tvd_to_shameless_legacies_the_100_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Fox
Miarni “Mia” Fox-Mikaelson is a major recurring main character in seasons four and five of the CW spin-off show The Originals and was a semi main character in season eight of the CW TV series ''The Vampire Diaries''. She is also the main character alongside Hope Mikaelson in the CW spin-off show Legacies. Mia Fox is one of the identical twin daughters of Scarlett Fox and Derek Hale, the other being Skyla Fox. She was carried via surrogacy by Jayne Griffin. She is the niece of Davina Claire and the granddaughter of Peter Hale, Isobel O’Connell and Talia Hale. She has three adoptive sisters, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson and then one adoptive brother, Carl Gallagher all via her mother. She also has one half brother named Levi Boyd and one half sister named Octavia Blake. Because of his marriage to Scarlett, Jackson Kenner was her step-father for almost a year. He died at the hands of Tristan De Martel. Damon Salvatore was also her step-father for nearly four years until him and Scarlett ended things. From when she was three, onwards Alaric Saltzman became her legal guardian and adoptive father, although Mia never called him father but Uncle Ricky. Mia was adopted by Kaleb Westphall in New Orleans days after she was born but was given back to Scarlett after his death. Her existence was revealed in an episode in Teen Wolf by Kate Argent. However, when Derek dies, Scarlett is unable to hold herself together so she insists Bonnie Bennett to do a transfer spell to place the twins in another woman's womb. We don’t see Mia again until season two of The Originals as a three year old. Mia inherited her werewolf gene from both her parents, while her witch legacy came from her mother. Through her parents Hale lineage, Mia is werewolf royalty. Mia is a Merceda Hybrid, as she is apart of the Merceda Bloodline. Mia is a member of the [[Hale Family|'Hale Family']], the Adora Family, the Fox Family, the Argent Family, the Griffin Family, the Lahey Family, the Saltzman Family, as Alaric was her adoptive father. The Kenner Family, the Salvatore Family, both through her mother’s marriages and the [[Mikaelson Family|'Mikaelson Family']] via Klaus, her adoptive father. Mia is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the Hale Pack, as well as a tribe of Native American witches and one of the children fathered by the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and the purified Enhanced Original Vampire, Alaric Saltzman and mothered by the Merceda Hybrid, Scarlett Fox. Early History Mia was an orphan after being put into the New Orleans Orphanage by Jayne Griffin. Months later, she was adopted by Kaleb Westphall. Throughout The Teen Wolf Series In Said The Spider To The Fly, ''it is revealed that Scarlett is pregnant with Derek’s child (later figuring out their were actually two children). A few episodes later in ''The Wolves Of War, Derek is shot by Tamora Monroe and is killed. Devastated, Scarlett makes Bonnie transfer the babies to another woman’s womb. The twins are never spoken of or seen again in the TV Series. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight Mia is introduced, along with Hope and starts to live in the Dallas Home and adapts being there quickly. They all bond, along with Hope. In Hello, Brother, Mia and her sisters, are seen video calling Alaric, until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale, which makes Lizzie ask her what‘s kale; Caroline responds with you don't want to know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Mia tells her that it is too loud. Later that evening, Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girls room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Scarlett. Scarlett checks the closet and finds the girls, Mia saying hi to her mommy, to which Scarlett tells the girls don't move while she goes to handle Virginia. In An Eternity of Misery, Skyla and Mia are getting ready for bed. Mia asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Skyla answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them "The Legend of Arcadius". ln Coming Home Was a Mistake, Seline takes Mia, Skyla, Josie, Lizzie and Hope to the local carnival where the sisters have fun playing games and won a goldfish. However, it's dead and Seline explains that the deceased need to be treated with dignity so that they can find peace in death. She also explains to them about how their souls are taken by Cade and that they can show him what they've done. She teaches the girls (excluding Hope) the Incendia spell and sets a pile of wood, albeit hiding a corpse underneath, on fire. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Scarlett and Alaric issue an Amber Alert for Mia, Skyla, Lizzie, Josie and Hope as Seline has kidnapped them. The five girls are taken to a diner and then to a motel, where Seline offers them to Arcadius, who Seline and Sybil have called out to. In order to spare the two sets of twins and the daughter of the Original Hybrid the same fate as the sirens, Stefan offers himself to be Arcadius' servant; an offer which Cade accepts. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, the five girls visit Scarlett for Christmas since they haven't been with her since Alaric took them to a safe location. In ''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'', Alaric brings the girls back to Beacon Hills and takes them to the Armory. He calls Scarlett wanting to bring the girls over admits that he needs good parenting advice as unbeknownst to her, they've been acting up and their siphoning and magic are growing unstable. As he checks in on the girls, they continue coloring as levitating crayons above their heads. Alaric soon arrives at Scarlett’s later that night with the five girls in tow. All are thrilled to see their mother and embrace her in warms hugs, commenting about how big they've grown seen she last saw them. They sit down as a family to get dinner and Josie accidently siphons Scarlett as she wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one. Skyla sits by as she watches Alaric scolds her sister and sees that she hurt their mum. Skyla is visibly upset at her sister, attempts the incendia spell on Josie the spell failed without any magic to draw from. Nevertheless, Alaric and Scarlett intervene grabbing the two girls; Scarlett scolding Skyla that those words could seriously hurt her sister. Alaric and Scarlett look on, worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, she and her sisters hide under their bed when Kai breaks free from his cell in the Armory. After he's subdued by Alaric and Scarlett, she and her sisters, with Bonnie's guidance, lock him away in a new prison world, ensuring their safety. In We're Planning a June Wedding, she and her sisters are the flower girls for Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Later that night, during the reception she, her four other sisters and Bonnie are caught in the crossfire when Kelly Donovan made the Lockwood Mansion explode although with Bonnie's guidance, she teaches them the spell that they need to survive, ultimately, Bonnie removes all the fire from the building and leads them to safety. In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie leads the girls out of the charred building. Alaric and Caroline (as Caroline was the brief legal guardian of the girls whenever Scarlett was away or in this case, sleeping through a life link to Bonnie) are overwhelmed with joy as Bonnie saved them. They soon learn that they are not out of danger and they all leave Beacon Hills, stopping briefly at the Armory. They are seen later playing outside the Salvatore Boarding House as Alaric unpacks the newly designed Salvatore Boarding School sign, established for supernatural kids. Skyla, Mia, Lizzie, Josie and Hope as well as Alaric, are last seen being watched over by Josie and Lizzie’s biological mother, Hope’s biological mother and Skyla and Mia’s biological father, Jo, Hayley and Derek’s spirits, who had all found peace. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Scarlett walks up to the imprisoned Kaleb Westphall (biologically, Isaac Lahey) and attempts to free him, she asks why he hasn’t given up and he says to turn on his phone. She does so and sees a picture of Mia, mistaking it for Skyla. Scarlett looks up at Kaleb angrily and asks why he has a picture of her daughter on his phone. He looks at her confused and tells her about the adoption from Jayne Griffin. Scarlett finds out Mia is her child and goes to Marcel Gerard with Kaleb to meet her. Mia meets her mother and is excited, they bond quickly as Kaleb tells her that it is okay and that this is her biological mother and that Mia can always trust her. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire and Brotherhood Of The Damned, Mia is under protection by Marcel as Kaleb and him go way back and trusts Marcel 100 per cent with Mia. Marcel was basically an uncle to her as Kaleb would say. Mia is seen a few times throughout these episodes, with Marcel mostly but also with Scarlett to get to know her more. In Sanctuary, Mia is told that Kaleb is sick and needs his rest but Mia refuses not to see him and starts to cry. Scarlett takes Mia to Kaleb and she walks up to him and warmly hugs him, he smiles apologetically as he knows he won’t live to be with her for much longer. A tear rolls down Kalebs cheek causing Mia to wipe it away with a slight grin while saying, “you’ll be okay dadda leby.” In I Love You, Goodbye, Mia attends Scarlett and Jackson’s wedding as a flower girl, she is then taken away back to Marcel’s apartment as Kaleb was nearly about to die and he didn’t want his daughter to see him and to tell her that he loves her and that mummy will look after her. Marcel nods and takes Mia away. In They All Asked For You, Mia is told that Kaleb is gone. Confused, she looks at her mother and Klaus asking what they mean. Klaus replies to the girl with, “he loved you but he needed to leave but it’s okay because mummy will look after you.” Mia nods but frowns, she asks when he’ll be back and Klaus and Scarlett look at each other and say, “not for a while.” Mia is visibly upset but doesn’t ask anymore questions. In Ashes To Ashes, Scarlett drives Mia and Hope to Beacon Hills to live with Alaric for a while, while she figures out what mess she has gotten into. Mia gives her mother a warm hug and walks towards Ric, Alaric picks Mia and Hope up and brings them inside the house. |-|Season Three= In For The Next Millennium, Mia is seen standing behind Alaric, scared as Klaus is standing at the door. Mia stands next to Alaric holding his hand watching as Klaus speeds off with Hope. |-|Season Four= In The Keepers Of The House, Mia arrives at the compound where she sees Scarlett and Klaus talking. She races up to her mother while yelling out to her, Scarlett is caught off guard by seeing her daughter but still smiles and tightly squeezes the girl with joy. She asks where Alaric was and her sisters, Mia replied with she caught a train by herself because she didn’t want to live with Ric anymore. Confused, Scarlett asks her daughter why she wants to be here and Mia says, because Ric said I was a lot like Klaus Mikaelson and I wanted to see if that was true. Klaus looks down at the girl and grins slightly and says, I don’t think you are love. Mia shrugs as Scarlett picks her up while dialing Alaric’s phone number to confront him about the situation. In I Hear You Knocking, Klaus looks after Mia and Hope at the compound as the Hollow is out to get them, while Scarlett is out with Elijah searching for answers. In High Water And A Devil’s Daughter, Mia frees Marcel from his boundary spell when the Abattoir is attacked with Hope alongside her. Marcel protects the two girls from Dominic’s followers and tells Klaus he won't have to worry about him hurting Mia or Hope. Later on, Mia is mentioned as “the Devil’s Daughter” by Klaus. In Voodoo In My Blood, Alaric arrives in New Orleans with Skyla, Lizzie and Josie alongside him to bring Mia home. Scarlett tells Alaric that the girls shouldn’t be here as the Hollow will find Skyla and will try and get her and that Mia can’t go back to Beacon Hills as the Hollow will follow her there, hurting Ric and the girls. Mia also refuses to leave with Alaric anyway. Before Alaric, Skyla, Lizzie and Josie leave, Klaus comes over to Mia alongside all her sisters and hands them all a silver ring shaped as a princess crown that helps control their magic, Klaus and Scarlett also wear them that are shaped as a king and queen crown. In Queen Death, Mia sees Elijah's spirit in Freya’s pendent as she touches Freya's shoulder, both of whom sense that his mind has shattered. In Phantomesque, Mia and Hope go after Scarlett into the pendent, though warned not to open any doors. The two girls are able to successfully call out to their mom. After Scarlett finds her way out of Elijah's memory, the two leave the pendent on their own accord. Later on, Scarlett goes up to Rebekah and asks where Mia is, Rebekah says she doesn’t know. Scared for her daughter's safety, Scarlett races around the compound trying to find her. Failing to find her, she leaves for Marcel’s apartment and as she does she spots Mia on the roof. Mia is standing on the edge, looking over. Scarlett grabs her and yells at her, wondering what the heck she was doing. Scarlett looks at what Mia was staring at and is shocked. Mia tells her mother that she thinks she killed those people and Scarlett shakes her head, telling her that she’s not capable of doing that. Mia is mentioned while Scarlett is on the phone to Alaric, telling him that she killed 49 people with her magic and that the Hollow was controlling her. Before Mia went to bed, she started to turn into a werewolf. Scarlett yanked her ring off of her daughters finger and placed a spell throughout the ring that would stop Mia from turning while wearing the ring. Klaus calms Mia and tells her it’s all going to be okay, it’s visible that Mia is in pain as she yells “It hurts so much mommy!”. The ring is placed back onto her finger and she lays there, flustered and still panicked. Klaus and Scarlett stare at each other, terrified. Mia falls asleep gripping onto her mother. In A Spirit Here That Won’t Be Broken, Mia is taught the Spell of Unknotting by Kol so that Davina could be unlinked from the Hollow. After much concentration, she manages the spell, though she is overwhelmed and falls unconscious. When she wakes, the Hollow comes to her and is possessed. In Voodoo Child, Mia remains under the possession of the Hollow. Though, the Hollow briefly leaves her body when Freya uses a sleeping powder, knocking her unconscious, circumventing it's effects. Eventually, the Hollow repossess Mia. In The Feast Of All Sinners, |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Ne Me Quitte Pas, In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In What, Will, I, Have, Left, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In The Kindness of Strangers, In We Have Not Long To Love, In There in the Disappearing Light, In Til the Day I Die, In The Tale of Two Wolves, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Personality As a young child, Mia is also explained to be a fighter, just like her mother. Mia has already been through a lot so she is seen to be sad sometimes, more than her sisters. Mia is also very brave as she has done many dangerous things over the years that has saved her family and the people she cares about. Mia was pretty selfless but only to the people that she thought were good. As a tween, Mia changed quite a bit as she became more stubborn and selfish. She was explained by Alaric to be a lot like Klaus Mikaelson. But, Mia is also seen to be sweet and caring towards the people that she loves. Mia triggered her werewolf curse by killing 49 unknown humans under the Hollow’s possession so she started to become more violent and was involved in more fights. A lot of the time, Mia is seen upset for different reasons and not long after she triggered her curse, her eyes turned from bright yellow to blue from misery. As a teenager, Mia is very sarcastic and sassy. Mia also suffers from major trust issues and only trusts the people close to her. Although being selfish, she still always puts her family first - her mother, the Mikaelsons, Davina, her sisters, Marcel and Alaric -. It is implied that she enjoys violence and is very alike to Klaus. Her dark side is shown a lot more as a teenager and so is all her emotions, definitely happy and sad. Mia is also kind to people she thinks deserve her kindness. Physical Appearance As a young child, Mia has dark olive skin with bright aqua eyes. She has long brown hair that is explained to be frizzy and curly. Mia normally wears floral dresses with a denim jacket over and her hair in a messy bun or down. As a tween, Mia has a lighter olive complexion and her eyes have gone more blue then green. Her hair is no longer as frizzy and has slight waves throughout. When she’s not in school she continues to wear her denim or leather jacket with a dark coloured shirt and black leggings or jeans. She occasionally wears black dresses. At school she obviously wears the Salvatore Boarding School uniform. Her hair is seen in braids, ponytails and down. As a teenager, Mia’s complexion stays the same, along with her eyes. Her hair is now straight (unknown if straightens or not) and is a bit lighter brown. She is quite tall for her age, standing around 5’7”. Her hair is sometimes worn straight but mostly up in a messy bun or down and curled. Mia still wears denim or leather jackets with a variety of different tops and black or blue ripped jeans. Sometimes she wears dresses but mostly at formal occasions and events. As an adult, Mia’s complexion stays the same, along with her eyes. Her hair is seen straight, curly, up in buns or ponytails or down and is a light brown until the end of Legacies, where she dyes it a darker brown to impersonate her sister. Her height also is still around 5’7”. Mia’s sense of style and fashion has changed a bit, as she wears more “grown up” type of clothing, except her signature black leather jacket that appears several times throughout her outfits. Mia also has a small freckle above her lip on the right side. As a Hale, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her parents and the Labonair and Kenner families. Powers and Abilities Mia possess all the standard powers and abilities of a twin merceda hybrid. However, unlike her twin sister Mia is exceptionally well at mind controlling people, even people as powerful as the upgraded original vampire, Marcel Gerard. She also has a tendency to seduce others without even trying at all. Mia is the first of her kind to attempt to cast realistic illusions on individual people, in which she conquered this skill. Weaknesses Mia has the typical weaknesses of a twin merceda hybrid, along with other weaknesses that are specific to Mia herself; * Grief and Loss: Mia suffers from the loss of many loved ones throughout the multiple series. Firstly, she loses her adoptive father, even though being very young and not having a full understanding about his death, it was visible that she was upset. After this event and learning about her biological fathers death and many more losses, the feeling of never being happy again never stopped. Mia becomes bitter and jealous of her sister, as she is always happy and receiving love and affection. This is how she forms a strong bond with Klaus as the both have the feeling of betrayal from/by their family members. * Trust Issues: 'Trust is something that definitely needs to be earned in Mia’s mind. After being lied to many times throughout her childhood and letting untrustworthy people in, Mia became very distant towards others. Like Klaus, she is afraid to let people into her life that are not family. Making friends and allies in this case is extremely difficult which is why her mind compulsion comes in handy, using it on everyone and anyone who disobeys her. This trait and issue is something her mother believes she’ll live with for the rest of her life. As much as her mother doesn’t want that, she believes it is reality and the people around her will have to deal with it. * '''Attention Deficit-Hyperactivity Disorder: '''Mia was diagnosed with ADHD in her early teenage years. Alaric informed her now adoptive father that it was an actual diagnosis that Mia had. This didn’t seem to bother Mia at all although her family did seem concerned about it for awhile but after time it never crossed their mind, except Klaus’ (which is an example of Mia’s first weakness). Her lack of restraint, short attention span and mood swings are all symptoms that are shown throughout the shows, and also major symptoms of ADHD, proving that Mia visibly has the disorder. * '''Antisocial Personality Disorder: '''This is another disorder that Mia was diagnosed with after Alaric took it to attention. This diagnosis was more focused on throughout her family as it involves more physical concerns than mental (meaning they were afraid of her harming someone more than her mental problems). Klaus seemed to ignore her ASPD as he as well has the disorder, but in a more extreme manner. Although, Alaric grew concerned and attempted to help Mia but in order to help he had to become closer to her and earn her trust, which he failed to do and was unable to help or support her. The most visible symtom that Mia portrayed was the tendency to act impulsively and lack regard for her own safety and the safety of others. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson ''Main Article: Klaus and Mia Klaus is classified as Mia’s adoptive father. Although, when they first met Mia feared him but Klaus already cared about her vividly and after time, Mia cared about Klaus too. The two share a bond like no other, Klaus loves her so much and it’s shown multiple times how much he cares for the girl. All Klaus ever wanted was for Mia to be happy, as she is sad a lot of the time. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life always and forever. He never gave up on proving his worth to her. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than Alaric was. His love for the girl brings out the best in Klaus, which is seen whenever they are together. Even though he knows Mia can control her power he still remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. When Mia gets older their bond grows stronger, some may even say they felt something for each other at times. Being separated for eight years, Klaus convinced himself that she wouldn’t care for him no longer and see him as a monster but he was wrong. Mia and Klaus are very alike which is why they get along so well, been classified as the ‘bad sibling’ and the ‘monster’. They agree to stay as one until death do them apart. Scarlett Fox Main Article: Scarlett and Mia Scarlett is Mia’s mother and it is shown various times how much she cares and loves for her daughter. Even though the love and care is shown uncontrollably, Scarlett still fears that she’s a terrible mother to her daughters as she believes she’s never there for them, Alaric then confirms that Scarlett’s there whenever they need her and that she should never think that she’s a terrible mother to the girls. Scarlett grew concerned that because she never had a loving caring mother when she was young as she was fostered days after she was born, she would not know how to be a good mother to her daughter and worried that she would never be able to protect her as she failed to protect her son that died at a young age. Like Klaus, Scarlett is dedicated to protect her daughter at all costs and made a promise to her that no one will ever try and harm her little girl. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Scarlett made another promise to Mia that she will grow up safe and loved, she kept that promise by keeping her with Alaric in Dallas while she fought off enemies in New Orleans. Mia lived in New Orleans with Kaleb before he died and then grew up mostly as a child in the Dallas home with Alaric, Lizzie, Josie, Skyla, mostly Hope and sometimes Scarlett. Mia moved back to New Orleans to live with Scarlett and the Mikaelsons in The Abattoir and still lives there now. Kaleb Westphall Main Article: Kaleb and Mia Kaleb (biologically, Isaac) was Mia’s adoptive father until his death. He explained to Scarlett that he adopted Mia and changed his name because he had so much love to give but also just wanted to start a new life. Kaleb was so dedicated to protect and love Mia that it sometimes scared him. Starting a new life in New Orleans, unaware of the many supernatural beings that roamed the city, he believed that Mia would always be safe there. But, after Kol Mikaelson took possession of his body for a short period time, Mia became a target as she was now becoming apart of the Mikaelson family’s life. Marcel swore to protect her from anyone or anything so Kaleb could rest in peace, knowing that his beautiful girl was in good hands. Even though only being very young when Kaleb died, Marcel kept the memory of Kaleb alive in Mia’s mind so she knew in the end that he was the one who really saved her. Although being continuously reminded about how much Kaleb loved her, the memory of him slowly slipped away as she grew. Marcel Gerard Main Article: Marcel and Mia Marcel is (at the beginning) Mia’s informal guardian and is assigned to protect Mia while Kaleb is gone. Marcel and Mia’s relationship begins when her adoptive father moves in with Marcel, causing the two to bond and begin a strong father-daughter relationship. He swore to protect her from anyone or anything so Kaleb could rest in peace, knowing that his beautiful girl was in good hands. Even though only being very young when Kaleb died, Marcel kept the memory of him alive in Mia’s mind, which was one of the reasons why Mia still cared for Marcel after imprisoning Klaus. After Klaus becomes Mia’s adoptive father, Marcel is her adoptive brother as Marcel is Klaus’ adoptive son. Seven years after the Hollow incident and after Klaus’ absence from both their lives, Mia and Marcel continued to remain on good terms. They still consider each other friends and allies. Skyla Fox Alaric Saltzman Lizzie Saltzman Appearances Name * '''Miarni '''is a very unique name, created by Julie Plec. The name has no meaning nor definition in the real world. But, in the series the name is in honour of Mia’s paternal great-grandmother, Miarni-May Adora. * '''Mia is a name, originating as a hypocoristic of various unrelated names. It is usually derived from the name Maria and its variants (Miriam, Maryam, Mary), but it is reportedly also used as a hypocoristic of names such as Amalia, Amelia, Emilia, Emily or Maya. The name has been popularly associated with the Italian word mia and the Spanish word mía, both meaning "mine", and also recognized as a derivation from the Slavicword mila, meaning "dear, darling". * Fox or Foxe or Foxx is a surname originating in England and Ireland. The derivation is from the Middle English "fox", itself coming from the Old English pre 7th century "fox". The surname first appears on record in the latter part of the 13th century, with the first recorded spelling in 1273 to be that of John Fox in the "Hundred Rolls of Yorkshire", England. In Ireland, Fox is mainly an Anglicised form of the Old Gaelic "Mac a'tSionnaigh" (son of the Fox). * Hale (Mia’s biological surname) is English and sometimes Scottish habitional and derives from residence at a remote valley (halh) or by a salt water estuary (heil). The origin is strictly speaking Ancient British (pre-Roman), and a survivor of the very earliest civilizations. Sometimes the name is locational from villages called Hale, Hales, Haile, and Hayle, which occur throughout the British Isles. Trivia * Mia’s birthday is August 18. * Mia’s zodiac sign is Leo. * Mia is right handed. * Mia has a twin sister named Skyla. ** Mia and Skyla are identical twins. * She has many other siblings, two half siblings via her mother and four adoptive siblings also via her mother. * Derek Hale is her biological father but they were never able to meet. * Kaleb Westphall was the only one out of her adoptive fathers and biological father that she actually called dad. * In Voodoo Child it was revealed by Alaric that Mia has ADHD and ASPD. * Her middle name “Taylor” is in honour of her biological father, as his middle names are “Taylor” and “Alexander”, Skyla’s middle name is “Alexandra”, in honour of him as well. * Mia is the younger twin by 3 minutes. * Derek knew that Scarlett was pregnant with twins but Scarlett only figured that out after reuniting with Isaac. * In ''Legacies'' we learn that Mia’s full name is actually Miarni, in honour of her paternal great-grandmother, Miarni-May Adora. * Mia gave birth to her first child, Madilyn Rosé Murphy on March 23, 2028, in the fourth episode of ''Legacies''. Quotes